gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Give Your Heart a Break
Give Your Heart a Break, en español, Dale a tu Corazón un Descanso, es una canción de Demi Lovato de su albúm Unbroken. Es interpretada en el cuarto episodio de la temporada llamado The Break Up. Esta canción es interpretada por Rachel y Brody. La canción es linda, pero es triste, para Finn. Contexto de la Canción Give Your Heart a Break es la primera canción cantada en Callbacks, un bar en la ciudad de Nueva York para los estudiantes NYADA a cantar y disfrutar de su tiempo. Cuando Rachel y Finn, Kurt y Blaine, van al bar, Rachel desesperadamente quiere cantar esta canción con Finn, el pero dice que no quiere, e insta a Rachel a cantar con Brody. Rachel es vacilante, pero va a cantar con Brody. Cuando empiezan a realizar, Finn los mira y reconoce la química. Después de la actuación, besa Rachel, pero se ve alterado. Letra Rachel: The day I first met you You told me you'd never fall in love But now that I get you I know fear is what it really was Now here we are, so close Yet so far, haven't I passed the test? When will you realize Baby, I'm not like the rest? Rachel y Brody: Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared, it's wrong Rachel: Like you might make a mistake Rachel y Brody: There's just one life to live And there's no time to waste Rachel: To waste Rachel y Brody: So let me give your heart a break Brody: Give your heart a break Rachel: Let me give your heart a break Brody: Your heart a break Rachel: Oh yeah, yeah Brody: On Sunday, you went home alone There were tears in your eyes I called your cell phone, my love But you did not reply Rachel y Brody: The world is ours if we want it We can take it Rachel (Brody): If you just take my hand There's no turning back now (There's no turning back now) Rachel y Brody: Baby, try to understand Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared, it's wrong Rachel: Like you might make a mistake Rachel y Brody: There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait Rachel: To waste Rachel y Brody: So let me give your heart a break Brody: Give your heart a break Rachel: Let me give your heart a break Brody: Your heart a break Rachel: There's just so much you can take Brody: Give your heart a break Rachel: Let me give your heart a break Brody: Your heart a break Rachel Oh yeah, yeah When your lips are on my lips Rachel y Brody: And our hearts beat as one Rachel: But you slip out of my finger tips Rachel y Brody: Everytime you run Brody: Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break Rachel: I know you're scared, it's wrong Rachel y Brody: Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait Brody: To waste Rachel y Brody: So let me give your heart a break Rachel (Brody): 'Cause you've been hurt before (Give your heart a break) I can see it in your eyes (Give your heart a break) You try to smile away (Give your heart a break) Some things you can't disguise Rachel y Brody: Don't wanna break your heart Maybe I can ease the ache, the ache So let me give your heart a break Brody (Rachel harmonizando): Give your heart a break Your heart a break Rachel y Brody: Your heart a break There's just so much you can take, Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break Oh yeah, yeah Curiosidades *Después del estreno de Tina In The Sky With Diamonds, esta canción se convierte en la segunda interpretada en la serie que es cantada originalmente por alguien con un papel en Glee, siendo la primera Still Got Tonight (original de Matthew Morrison). Imagen de portada del sencillo 280px Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brody Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Brody Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Break-Up Categoría:Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 Categoría:Duetos Brochel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en Callbacks